


Pat loses her virginity

by LENNADELGAY



Category: asdfghjk - Fandom
Genre: I;m sorry, Other, Skype, fear is pure, how do I even tag this, naughty language ohohoh, please, poor fear, this is an erotic fanfiction trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENNADELGAY/pseuds/LENNADELGAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEATURING VALE

Patricija woke up that morning with a yawn. Lazily, she looked around her room, the glow of her computer radiating and lighting up the room dimly. She lazily looked around and saw her virginity standing at the end of her bed. Confused, she rubbed her eyes to see if she was just seeing things from her previous dream. When she opened her eyes, her virginity was still stood at the end of her bed, the hugeness of her virginity stopped any light from her computer facing her as she now sat in darkness. "Who the fuck are you!?" cried Pat, clearly scared and rather confused. "Your virginity" whispered her virginity. Pat was really confused and looked down her pants frantically. Her virginity was standing infront of her. "What do you want from me?" she asked warily, hugging the blankets close to her. Her virginity slowly closed in on her and leaned in to her ear as he whispered "Dick." in her ear. Suddenly, everything made sense to her. She was loosing her virginity. She jumped out of her bed and onto the cold, hard floor and made a dash to her door. Her virginity followed after her until it was stood behind her while she frantically tried to open the door but it was locked. Suddenly, a giant penis came walking in. "You have until tomorrow with your virginity" it said before leaving. Pat had to spend her final day as a virgin. (Pat is currently 16/ the legal age to lose your virginity here)

The next day, her and her virginity went for a walk in the park as many confused (both hormonally and "there's a walking virginity in the park") boys stared at the pair. They also ate icecream, met Queen Elizabeth for a cup of tea and even played Minecraft together with Monsters. She even told Lenna, but Lenna thought Pat was just kidding around. To prove it, Pat showed her a picture of her virginity to which Lenna fainted which was obvious because her skype got a message from lenna just saying "483ed[' ;" from where her head hit the keyboard)  
Finally, the time finally come for her virginity to leave.  
"So this is it, huh..." Pat sighed. sHE BREATHED IN HER LAST BREATHE OF AIR BEFORE THE FUCKING VIRGINITY THING EXPLODED CUM EVERYWHERE AND EVERYBODY DIED AS THE SUN SET AND LENNA GOT PREGNANT AND VALE GREW WINGS AND FLEW THE FUCK OUTTA THAT PLACE THE END YOU FUCKING BASTARD


	2. Fear loses his virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of us being diccs on skype

That morning Fear awoke with an odd feeling that someone was watching him. Slowly, he sat up out of bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. When he opened them; he saw it.  
His virginity was watching him.

Fear screamed and fell out of bed and tried to run away from his virginity. He couldn't.

"You can't run from me" laughed his virginity as it held Fear by his wrists keeping him bound to the ground.  
"Did Pat do this?" yelled Fear.  
"Nope. The same thing happened to Pat yesterday. Today is your time" Said his virginity, "because you're so pure and innocent, you're never going to get rid of me" it said.  
"WHat" said Fear.  
[12:24:22 PM] AHEGAO LENNA: the end

**Author's Note:**

> trash bien


End file.
